Feather Smile
by DracoTitan
Summary: The Mistralian government has a shocking secret that no one expected. Many children have been kidnapped, a large amount of electricty in abandon areas has been used, and strange howls echoe through the night. After the cover has been ripped off, the experimented childern are sent back home to their family. Enter Jaune Arc, member of Project Saurian. Combat trained. Arkos.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, now I'm just thought this up and I want it put down before I forget. Remember people, we don't own anything that is on this website except for any and all OC. Let's get started.**

"Talking"

 **Prologue: The Long Flight Ahead and Trials**

As the bulkhead flew over the city, the blond boy dart his eyes over to the pair of girls chatting quickly with a smile. From a distance, the boy would look nondescriptive. Blond hair and blue eyes however closer up, his sharp teeth can be seen when he smile, five claws on each hand, small almost unnoticable feathers covering him and a pair of small crests is on his eyebrow. He leans back in remembrance with a small frown.

 _*Flashback, almost seven years ago*_

 _"Welcome to Project Saurian, ya snot nosed brats," the scrawny man with red eyes, red hair and extremely pale skin, dressed in a dirty lab coat sneer at the thousands of kids ranging from five to twelve, "you'll become the most dangerous soldiers that this kingdom need so listen up!" "Firstly, don't even hope that you'll see your family ever again," as several bulky men, all humans, strap them on top of operating tables, their captor continues, "they think you're dead and we're going to keep it like that." As he speaks, he begins to check over a glowing greenish blue liquid as the men began sticking them with syringe, "Secondly, this will transform you from pathetic human brats into all powerful killers." As the man walks over to the computer, he smile darkly as the kids began crying for him to stop, "Now, now, I thought you wanted to save people. So stop crying." With those words, he punch in a code and turn towards the kids._

 _The liquid quickly flows into their veins, causing the kids to cry out in pain. The door to the room slowly close as the kids strain against their restraints, making the scientist turn towards the cameras in observation. After a few minutes and the fluid has finish draining into them, the first kid begins to groan. Her teeth begins falling out of her mouth and are replaced with thirty two serrated fangs, her nails split in half before falling off as curved claws took their place, and her eyes gains a slitted pupil. In a feat of strength, she breaks out of her restraints and roll of the table all the while clawing at her skin. As her skin is painfully torn off, feathers that are coated in blood springs up. Arching her back with a loud screech, a tail covered in blood and feathers tears extends from her pelvis before she collaspe in exhaustion and agony._

 _As the other begin their own transformation, the scientist focus the camera on a small blond boy, "Duncan, who is that kid?" A tall black hair, purple eye man with handbar mustace and brown skin raise an eyebrow before looking at the ten year old gritting his teeth, "...Jaune Arc sir, I'm surprise that he hasn't scream yet." As Jaune's tail errupts out, the adults in the observation room are shocked when he tear at his face revealing not only feathers but also two stubs on his eyebrows. As he pants, he turn his eyes towards the camera before hissing, gaining tired looks from the others, "What is h-" Throwing his head back and arms to the side, he screams loudly causing the others to echo him before he collaspe._

 _As the men don gear and began to round up the exhausted children, the scientist smiles before dialing a number, "Sir, I have an update on Project Saurian...you're gonna want to see for yourself."_

 _*Flashback End*_

After three years of training to kill humans, Faunus, and Grimms with any weapon, from claws and fangs to sword and rifles, the group of over five hundred began to notice how their captors seem to grow cautious. It wouldn't be until two years ago that they would know what was going on.

 _*Flashback, Two years ago*_

 _The group of saurians were stalking to their dorms before a loud explosion echo through the compound. As gun fire cuts through the silence, Jaune snap his head towards a purple hair girl with orange feathers and sharp sickle like middle claw, "Ashley, gather everyone that you can and get into the armory to the weapons, I'll meet you there." "Yes Alpha!" As she dash off, Jaune turns to the two white haired boys beside him, one with white feathers and the other with green feathers, "York, Georgia, let's move swiftly and steathly" Before they could agree, the clanking of metal against metal was heard before a squad of five robots turn around the corner with rifles pointing at them,_ _ **"Halt and identify yourself."**_

 _Jaune growls before lunging forward, bullets barely missing him as he thrust his claw into the throat of the robot. As the others turn to shoot him, the twin roar before they grapple with a pair of slightly taller robots. Jaune jump over the four grapplers before landing on a robot with a sword and using the sword to behead the other, "Hurry up you two, we don't have all night!" With twin yes alpha, the twins broke the grapple before biting into the robots' chest and bisecting them before following Jaune. As they headed to the armory, the fought three more squad of robots as well as a small group of mercenries._

 _As they enter, the twins grab submachine guns while Jaune grabs two pistols before turning to see three hundred and sixteen Saurians, "Where is everyone else?!" "Alpha, the others were tranq before they were place in cages," a boy with green eyes, silver hair, light blue feathers and three horns on his face. Before he could answer, Jaune heard beeping behind him and direct his aura behind him, "Get d-" As he is launch into a wall and drifts into unconsciousness, Jaune watches as the others are tranq before locking eyes with an older gentleman with black and white hair and blue eyes in a white suit, "Don't worry son...we'll get you back home."_

 _Jaune eyes snap open as he felt a jolt, gazing around he see the others in the room. Checking over himself and realizing he's not bound to anything, he stands before heading to the door and knocks, "Hey, is anyone out there?!" After a few minutes, a slot opens revealing piercing green eyes, pale complexion, and orange hair, "Salutaion! How can I help you?" Blink at the blinding smile, Jaune tilts his head questionly at her, "Who are you people, why are we here?" The older man from before walks over to them, a disarming smile on his face, "Don't worry son, we're with the Atlesian Military and we'll drop you back at your home town."_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Feeling the bulkhead jolt to a stop, Jaune shake his head before standing and uncoiling the five foot nine tail, "Well, here's to hoping that noth-" A loud explosion broke his musing as a cloud of smoke, sparks, and snow flakes drew his attention, "I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

As Ruby sighes, a shadow hover her before she see a clawed hand before her, "Hey there, ya need any help?" Looking up, her eyes lock with slitted pupils. The boy before he stood around six feet tall, had blue eyes and blond hair. However he also had a thick tail for balance, claws on his hands and possibly feet, a pair of black crest replacing his eyebrow forming a v, with the strangest part she saw being, "Wait, are those feathers all over your body?" As he rolls his eyes and nod, Ruby feels him lift her up and set her on her feet, "Um, thanks very much."

"No problem," as he flash a smile at her, she sees a row of ravor sharp teeth, "the names Arc, Jaune Arc." Smiling at the taller teen, Ruby lifts her head up, "I'm Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure." The pair continue to walk towards the castle in a slightly awkward silence, before the young huntress reach behind her back, "So...I got this thing." As a large red and black sycthe shifts in form, Jaune tilts his head questionally, "...Is that a sycther rifle?" "A what?" "A sycthe that is also a sniper rifle," seeing the younger girl nod, he smirk at her, "a friend of mine is into the more...exotic weaponry like yourself."

Jaune pulls out what looks to be a normal revolver, with blue tinted metal and white grip, before a 2 and a half feet blade springs up and also draws out a longsword from its sheath, "The gunblade is høstfolkene and the longsword is Crocea Mors." "While Crocea Mors was used by my great-great-grandfather during the Great War," sliding the longsword in the sheath, he presses a needle, causing the blade to split, "Høstfolkene was forge about six years ago along with his sister Såmenn." Seeing the second gunblade, this one being a colt with orange tinted metal and a black grip, she smiles at him before scrunching her nose in confusion, "If you have those already, than why do you have a family sword too?" "I will use Crocea Mors if I need to, but it's mostly so I can pass it down to any kids I eventually have." "Than why not wait until you have kids instead of carrying it around?"

"Mostly keeping it close to myself," as she scratch her head questionally, he pats her shoulder with a chuckle, "come on pipsqueak, let's head to the auditorium."

Yang impatiently taps her feet on the ground while looking at the door, waiting for Ruby. As the door opens, she see her sister walk in with a guy wearing blue jeans, chest armor, bracers and a blue and orange hooded t-shirt, "Ruby, over here!" As the pair walks over, Yang blinks as she takes the guy's appearance in (not detailing it again). Yang could see the feathers that cover the majority of his body, with his face, hands and possibly his feet being bare, was a spring green with the tips and some spots being black, "...Fluffy?" "Yang, this is Jaune Arc, my new friends," at the easy going smile from the boy, Ruby turns to him, "Jaune, this is my older sister Yang Xiao Long."

As Ruby begins telling Yang about an explosion, Jaune looks over and see the familar white hair and light blue eyes of a Schnee, "Uh...Ruby, you may want to look behind you." As the red and black color girl turn, the young heiress stomps on the ground in anger, "YOU! You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" "Oh my God, you really exploded." "It was probably the Schnee's fault anyways," as the three girls turn to him, Jaune shrugs his shoulders while clicking his claws together, "after all, she shouldn't have brought so much dust unless she was selling it." "No one asked you, you overgrown lizard!" as the young pale girl huffs indignantly, several people shake their head in disgust while a few laugh.

However, Jaune stood over Weiss with a fang filled smile making several people step back subconsciously, "Miss Sneeze, dinosaurs are closer related to birds than reptiles. You should be ashamed of your lack of knowledge." As Weiss stammers in rage and several others openily laugh, the headmaster step onto stage (not repeating the speech). As everyone head to the locker rooms, Jaune and the two sisters don't notice a pair of yellow eyes following them.

Jaune shakes his body as he exit the shower, causing water to fling out of his spring green feathers and yellow mane. Walking over to his overnight bag, he pulls out a pair of dark blue gym shorts and underwear before quickly dressing. Before walking out, he ensure that his locker remains locked and walks into the ballroom with an enraged glare.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby rolls her eyes as Yang lays down beside her. Yang eyes several shirtless guy with a smile, "I know I do...hey is that Fluffy over there?" The two sisters look at the feathered teen as he walk past, his tail swaying side to side as he stalks across the room. His slightly hunch over stance would cause most to be uneased but with the talons on his feet click on the hard ground, serrated teeth flashing out and feathers puffing out, most would pause at his visible anger. "Hey Puffball," except for the mocking voice of a testosterone filled orange haired ape, "this ain't the zoo you little gecko."

Unknown to the teens in the room, the various faculty members of the school were checking on them with Glynda frowning at the actions of some of the future students, "Headmaster, I still feel as though Mr. Winchester should not be here." "I would agree with you normally Glynda," as Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug, his eyes narrow as the bully pushes the feathered huntsman in training, "however, I'm hoping that we can teach him...better habits." Doctor Oobleck opens his mouth to interject when everyone's eyes widen when Mr. Lark accidently steps on Mr. Arc's tail, "...Oh Oum why."

Sky Lark is a coward, nearly everybody knows such. So when the feathered person slowly turned to face him, he does the first thing that made sense to him. "S-Sorry," uncaring at the other three shaking their head in disgust, "i-it's just that I-I was pushed, ya unde-" The room quiets as Jaune grabs Sky by his collar and brings him to his face. As Jaune glares at him, his growls with his fang filled mouth gnashing, " . ?"

Slowly, Dove pulls out two pistol and places them to the side, "Here, now drop the coward!" As Jaune uses his tail to grab the handguns, he keeps his eyes on the other three. As soon as he has them, he draws his head back making everyone leans slightly forward. Throwing his face forward, Jaune let loose an ear spliting roar in Sky's face before dropping him. As he walks away, Jaune hears Yang snorts in laughter, "He's gone and piss himself."

As Jaune flew through the air yawning, he watch as Yang flew past him, "HI JAUNE! BYE JAUNE!" Hearing a whistling in the air, he snaps his arm out and grabs the incoming javelin. As he twist around, the javelin sticks into the tree and he lands on the shaft, "...nailed it." Looking around, he watch as several pairs rush off before Weiss walks through a bush. As the Schnee heiress looks up to him, she surprise him with slouching and heading back.

Hearing a happy shout, he shakes his head before hearing a feminine voice, "Sorry about the javelin!" "Don't worry about it," yanking out the weapon, he lands before a red hair amazon with jade eyes, "name's Jaune Arc, kyría mou!" "I'm Pyrrha-" "Nikos I know," a savage grin crosses the experiment's face, "I've wanted to fight you since I first saw you." "Oh!" the bronze wearing warrior blinks in surprise, "that's...nice?"

Seeing a blush on his face, she giggles as he stutters, "S-Sorry about that, it's just...I-I haven't had a challenge since I return home." As the pair travel forward, they never notice slitted eyes tracking them.

Glynda Goodwitch cringe as the faculty found the body of a young huntress that was partially eaten facing the camera, "Headmaster...this can't be a Grimm, most Grimms don't actually eat people." "I agree but I haven't the foggiest clue about what it could be," seeing the nervous look on Peter's face, Ozpin's eyes narrow, "you know something Peter." A nod appear across the rotund professor's face, "It was when I was traveling through Vacuo's most dangerous desert, hunting a rare specie of Grimm." "When I had gotten to a town looking for information...I heard this strange call and saw as everyone ran into their homes," a shudder pass through his body before he continues, "thinking this was a Grimm attack and this would be my chance to hunt what I was looking for." "Instead," a deep sigh follow as a few tears travel down from his face, "I...I found out what happen to those of Project Saurians that _didn't_ succeed."

As the group of eight made it to the cliff, Jaune stops suddenly with his eyes narrowing into slits. "Jaune, what's-" "Get out here," the others drew their weapons nervously as Jaune began to growl into the forest. Soon enough, a group of three humanoids that look similar to Jaune stalks out of the forest. Before Ruby can lower her scythe, Jaune sniffs the air before growling at the brown feathered Saurians, "Ferals like you lot should be put down." As the seven back away from the angry blond, the largest of the trio snarl at him before barking at the other two.

Jaune roars loudly before lunging towards the right and with his sharp claw, piercing the side of the young male as it prepare to leap. The other male let loose a shriek before jumping on Jaune's back and began trying to claw through the thick armor. As the female prepare to leap in, Jaune bucks off the male before stomping on his back. The female chirps in shock before fleeing into the forest as the lone male bit into Jaune's calves making him step back. As the pair circle around, both of them let out a roar before throwing each others body into the other.

As Jaune pushes the brown feathered Saurian back, he gains a slash against his left eye by the sickle like toe claw. Before the claw could be brought back, Jaune grabs the legs in a vice grip and stalks forward. A deep chirping echos from his foes mouth, calling for help before Jaune brings his fangs into the other Saurian's neck. As the smaller male struggles, a sharp crack silence any more noise as the brown Saurian goes limps. As Jaune threw his blood cover face back in a roar, the group of seven flinch back once he turns towards them, "We got to get moving."

Pyrrha looks away as the various professors gather over the two Saurian corspes, a disgusted face cross over as she remembers hearing that Mistralians preform unethical experiments. Looking up as Jaune walks over, her mouth opens before her mind could form properly, "So what happens to them?" "One of the body is going to Atlas for dissection," Jaune looks over as they took the smaller of the two body, "what happens to the other one is up to me." Seeing the unanswer remark on her and the others face, Jaune smiles sadly, "We're Saurians, we go into battle knowing we can die and we know that another Saurian could end up eating the loser."

"That's so wrong-" "It's life for us." "-and sad," Ruby sat next to him with tear filled eyes, "why do you do it?" "...Because we believe in the Triangle of Predation," Jaune notice several people looking over but can't bring himself to care, "there's the point of Apex, the point of Equalization, and the point of Sublty." "The point of Apex is when the Saurian in question is the strongest and healthiest among the others gets the kill, the point of Equalization is where those that are equal in at least two things may end up hunting the other," as he ticks of two fingers, he notice a bulkhead drift down with several Atlesian soldiers, "the final and, sometimes, most dangerous one is the point of Sublty that involves swift movements, ambushes, poisons...and teamwork."

"So it was a fight between two different points of the same philosophy," Weiss raise a delicate eyebrow, "so what, your point is the correct one then." "Incorrect," as the various people groans in confusion, Jaune chukles, "we were **both** using the point of Apex however, **I** am have the right size, strength and prowess to use the point correctly." "So what you're saying mister Arc," the two teams turn to see the faculty approach them and stood, before Ozpin wave them to sit and turn towards the living Saurian, "is that if they used the point of Sublty...then you may have died instead?" As Jaune nods, Professor Goodwitch places the other cooling corspe down, "What do want to do with him?" "Eat him of course," the faculty and students flinch back as Jaune glares at the older huntress, "I killed him and he was an honrable opponent, so I'm not going to insult his soul."

"I've **seen** what happens when a Saurian doesn't respect an honorable kill properly...I hope you never do," with his piece said, he turns to look at the dead Saurian while the others look away and flinch at the flesh ripping sounds.

- _Omake_

Adam Taurus walks through the base watching a group of White Fangs carry a crate of dust towards an empty bulkhead. Nodding to himself, his hand drifts towards Wilt and Blush, "What do you want Pierre?" Slowly, a six foot tall Saurian covered black feathers tipped with blood red arrow design dress in barbarian like armor and carrying a large two handed axe pump action shotgun, "Come now boss...when will you admit that me and my pack are an...excellent addition to your organization." "As soon as they stop doing **that** ," the two turn to see a cerato and a pair of compys eating a still screaming worker. The carno sighs before walking over and crushing the man's head before kicking one of the compy's chest, "Don't play with your food and just eat."

Adam shiver as the trio whimper under the carno glare, he thought of how lucky that was all he did. He remembers the previous Alpha, Arthas, and his duel against Pierre. While Arthas wanted nothing more than to be left alone, Pierre is blood thirsty to the point of not caring about allies. Hearing a soft cry, Adam frowns as a young woman is pushed into a small room, "What exactly are you going to do with her?" The mad Saurian just smirk at the bull Faunus before he walks over toward the room.

As the door closes, he question if he hated humans that much.

 **And thus another fanfiction. Sorry if you guys are expecting updates on other storie but if I don't start I probably wouldn't want to finish. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the amazing amounts of favorites and follows. To reviewer Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov, here is my response. The reasoning for the mass amount of text is that I detest stories that don't have a lot of information or length. That being said, I'll try to manage the size better but I can't make the promise of the story being shorter. Now, for the second thing is that I'll try to accomplish breaking apart the dialogue.**

 **What might happen is that each is that if a character is still talking, then the paragraph will be for them. Anyways, I hope this will help. Squeegywing, I hear you and I will. Now for those of you who review and have a suggestion, I'll consider taking advise but if it doesn't seem a good idea I won't use it. Or at least, not in this story.**

 **If can be use them in a different story then I will. If reviews become nothing but gripes, I may consider moderating guest reviews. Anyway, onto the story.**

"Talking"

 _Flashback_

-Line break-

 **Chapter 1: Nature**

Peter Port feels nervousness as Team JNPR walk in with Jaune glancing around the room as if waiting for an ambush. As they head for their seat, the rotund professor look over the lone Saurian in the room. Unlike the pack that attacked the town in Vacuo, Jaune held himself differently than the others. While Jaune walks upright, the wild ones hunch over while walking on their toes.

When they attack, they also seem overly animalistic in their attacks. Jaune however moves like a surgeon though, analyzing a foe's weakness before going for a swift if sometimes brutal kill. As Team RWBY burst into the room mere moments before the bell rang, he walk over to the cage beside him.

"Good Morning class, I'll be teaching you how to kill the most dangerous creature on Remnant," as he spoke, he notice Jaune raising his hand, "yes Mr. Arc?"

"So we'll be fighting Saurians?" the room grew quiet before turning to Jaune with queried looks.

Peter blinks in surprise at Jaune's comment before looking over the classroom to refocus himself. Several students begin to look untrusting towards the green feathered being, while Team RWBY and NPR look worriedly at him. Clearing his throat, he try to distract them, "No Mr. Arc, the creatures of Grimm. Why ever would you say Saurian?"

Jaune pupil seem to narrow before going back to normal with a sigh, "Simple, Saurians are bred able to kill anything." "We're even able to prevent a person from accessing their Aura," several students look in shock at the admitance.

As he frowns, Peter shake his head, "That is...interesting to know." "But this class is about how to fight against Grimms," as the elderly huntsman spoke, he notice several people glaring at Jaune. Sighing, he focus on telling the story of when he first hunted a beowulf.

"Mr. Arc, I require your...assisstance," looking up from his meal, Jaune notice Professor Port walking over with Professor Goodwitch. As he nods, the portly professor clears his throat, "The um Council of Vale wants us to introduce a class on how to-"

"Take down a Saurian," as Goodwitch frowns at him for interrupting and Port cringe back, Jaune stood up as his teammates look over to him, "what do you need?"

"We need to show proper ways to take down a Saurian, preferably without the death-"

"Shoot their head, chest or legs with piercing rounds-"

"-of either huntsman or Saurian," as Professor Goodwitch glare at the teen for interrupting her.

Slowly, he begun to tap on his chin before nodding, "Anything you need for the class?"

The pair look nervously at each other before the Professors turns to him.

\- "Our mission is to WHAT?" Weiss glare at him as the others walk with Jaune to the entrance of the Emerald Forest. As he shake his head, Weiss frown at him, "I can't believe the nerve that you-"

"Weiss," turning to the Schnee heiress as his pupils forming into slits, he grip the bridge of his noes, "yes we are going to capture a Feral Saurian, so please be quiet." Before she can open her mouth, Jaune darts his hand forward and grabs her throat with his claws ready to pierce her neck.

Ruby, Yang and Blake are still reaching for their weapons before noticing he's not applying pressure. "I and all Saurians are killing machines, in the course of five minutes I figure out fifty ways to kill you with only my hands." "Your bickering gave them the knowledge we are on our way," dropping her, he turns to the others, "keep your weapons drawn at all time and don't go anywhere without being a group of three."

"But-"

"And yes there will be **one** group of two that consist of me and Pyrrha," drawing his dual gunblades, he opens the door before motioning them in.

\- The group has been traveling for hours and have only seen animals and the few Grimms. Weiss has broken off with Ren and Nora only to return when the 'Saurian' was only a deer. Finally, Yang scream making the other jump and point their weapons at her, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" "ALL WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOREVER AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN HEAR A-"

A loud roar echo through the forest, earning a deep silence as Jaune smirk, "Thanks Yang, if you haven't done that then I would have had to ask Nora to yell."

"YOU MEAN YOU WANTED US TO MAKE ALL THAT RUCKUS!" Weiss glare at him before flinching at another roar. Jaune turns his head as a deep rumbling before narrowing his eyes.

"Get up a tree," the group turn to him as he move to the side, "a stampeede is on its way and I doubt you want to be crushed." As the others ran to the trees, Ruby and Pyrrha were stop. Jaune pulls out two boxes before showing fifteen darts each, "I'll distract it while you two get it asleep." "And what ever you do, don't shoot me with those," as they nod and scale a tree, Jaune stood by the trail.

\- Ren gaze to the North, as Nora hums the theme to her favorite shark movie. A short distance away, a small deer burst through the thicket before a wave of animals, Grimms and Saurians darted out. As they look at the moving mass, Pyrrha notice Jaune tensing but not running at a Saurian. As Weiss notice, Pyrrha see the foliage twist again, "Why isn't Jaune-"

Bursting from the trees, a brown feather Saurian with a yellow crest running out a savage roar. It turn swiftly to a small Saurian that ran with a limp. Darting forward at the fledgling with open jaw, it was unprepare for Jaune pouncing out with a roar. As it turns to him, Jaune let loose another roar before snapping his jaw at the feral. The pair circle around each other with growls and hisses.

Pyrrha kept her gaze on the brown feathered Saurian, Miló trained on the chest. Out the corner of her eye, she can see Ruby with a serious grimace on her face and aiming Cresent Rose. The pair took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.

As soon as Jaune saw the yuty flinch with a dart in her shoulder and one on her hip, he roars to keep her attention on him before charging. As she return with her own, she slash with an open claw. Ducking, Jaune swing his tail against her right leg only to miss as she jumps back. She lunge forward and clamp her jaw on his left arm while digging her claw into his chest. Jaune punches her in the back of her neck while pinning her down under a talon.

Digging her fangs further in with each punch, she lash out with a taloned kick that connect with his groin. As Jaune screech in pain, she rolls to her feet and lunge forward. The others in the trees draw their weapons to shoot her only to lower them, not wanting to hit Jaune

Jaune thrash about as the female crush his neck, trying to suffocate him. As his vision blur, he hears a high pitch roar before feeling the female let go. As Jaune rolls on his back, the eight watch as the fledgling monolo digging weak teeth into the ear of the older Saurian. As Jaune rise to his feet, he notice the female yuty struggling to stay awake and roar before charging. The yuty feels the monolo jump off before she felt a force throw her against a tree and she blanks out.

Panting, Jaune looks down at the unconscious Saurian before roaring as the others descends from the tree. As he stops roaring, he looks down at the still roaring fledgling. As the two stare at each other, the others look at them. "So...," Ruby look at the young Saurian before looking at the others again, "what now?"

"What we came to do," Weiss headed for the unconscious Saurian with rope, "let's hurry up."

"But Jaune is still looking at the kid," Blake points at the pair. Finally, Jaune growls gently at the smaller Saurian which shrieks at him. As Jaune barks at the kid, it chirps at him before slowly edging up to him. The others wait with bated breath as Jaune leans down.

\- "...Mr. Arc, while I thank you for capturing a Saurian," Glynda sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose while Ozpin chuckle under his breath and Peter blinks in surprise, "but...why did you bring an infant?"

Jaune pulls his head away from the monolo as she continues to try and chew on his ear. While walking from the forest, he bonded with the young female Saurian in saw a soul that wanted to better themself. As Pyrrha and Nora poke the girl's nose, Jaune smirk at the red head, "The kid lost her mother and feral males can't be trusted with raising a kid on their own."

"Meaning what Mr. Arc," Jaune looks over at the green haired man as he darted over to the small Saurian. Before long, he was pulled back as the Saurian girl try to bite him.

Jaune snorts amusedly as Professor Port held Doctor Oobleck back before a sad expression cross his face, "Feral males have been known to eat unattended fledglings, whether their own or a complete stranger." "Among us more civilized Saurians," nodding at their green face, he smile as she walks over to him, "at least with us, she'll have a chance at developing properly."

"Well that's nice, but-"

"Glynda, don't worry," as the Headmaster smile at the Saurian, the blonde shake her head disapprovingly, "I'm sure that Mr. Arc wouldn't have adopted her if he wasn't confident in his ability."

"Sir, Saurians don't adopt," Jaune rolls his eyes at everyone's confuse glance, while hugging the girl close, "when we claim a child as our, their ours." Seeing the headmaster nod, Jaune rose and left once he's dismissed.

"Hmm, this is definitely going to be an...interesting year," as Ozpin look on as the others left, he taps his scroll and waits for the masculine voice, "Hello Violet, it's been a while."

\- Jaune drops down onto his bed after exiting the shower, thoroughly exhausted. As he yawns widely, out of the corner of his eyes he see the fledgling yawn. Looking at her, he frowns, "You need a name."

Not noticing the glances his teammates giving him, Jaune picks her up and places her on the bed. As she nuzzle his side, he playfully knocks her over, "How do you feel about Ellen?" As she shake her head, Jaune began to toss out more names.

Soon, Pyrrha walks over to the pair and smile, "Do you want me to name you?" As the younger Saurian nods, Pyrrha taps a finger to her temple. A soft smile cross her face, before she leans over, "How about...Atlanta?" As the girl nods, Jaune grins before hugging Pyrrha, "Thanks kyría mou."

Leaning back, Pyrrha blush while smirking at the Saurian, "Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Don't you?" as Jaune grins at her, Pyrrha smile before heading to the bathroom. Feeling Atlanta curl into his side, Jaune yawns before covering the both of them under a blanket.

\- Jaune stood before Cardin with Høstfolkene drawn, waiting for Professor Goodwitch to finish talking, "Now remember students, this is a simple spar." "When your opponent's aura is in the red, this means that the match is over," looking at the two boys, she nods before taking a few steps back, "...begin!"

As soon as she took a step back, Jaune darts forward while sweeping Cardin with his tail. As he slip and fell backwards, Jaune lash out with a kick that sent the human out of the ring. "Winner by ring out, Jaune Arc," nodding to the Saurian, she look over to the class, "as you can see, Mr. Arc chose to end the match quikly and effectively."

"This also go to show why Saurians are dangerous," giving an apologetic look to which Jaune rolls his eyes to her dissatisfaction, "thus why you all will be attending a weekly class on ways to detain a Saurian starting tomorrow."

"Does that mean Jauney boy will be letting us 'practice' on him?" Cardin smile widely before flinching back at the disappointed gaze from the professor before looking away.

Shaking her head, she motion to the cage over to the side with a hidden smirk, "We, as in the faculty, have come to realize that many Saurians have either been dumped in the wild or have no place to call home." "Therefore, we had teams RWBY and JNPR catch a Feral if my knowledge is correct," getting a nod from the blonde Saurian, she continues, "this will be as close to live action in this class."

Looking to Jaune, she raise an eyebrow, "Mr. Arc, is there anything you wish to say?"

"Alright...everything you learn about taking down other sentients, both humans and Faunus will never work on a Saurian," ignoring the glares of the other students, he plows through, "you will be going against a Feral, she'll fight like a wild animal without caring if she dies."

"All other groups, including warbands, will us their mind while fighting you...so if you ever come across a Saurian outside of a safe area, do yourself a favor and end your suffering before the Saurian eats you alive," rising as the bell rings, he pick up a sleeping Atlanta before leaving.

-3 Weeks Later- Pyrrha watch as Jaune stares at the first team that stands before the cage that hold back the feral being. As the door of the cage unlocks, the female runs forward with a hissing roar. Jaws locking onto the leg of one student, she proceeds to throw him into his teammates before lunging at the leader.

As he swings his weapon, a collaspable bo that works as a rifle, the feral pushes down on the end before raking her claw against his face. As she stalks towards the last trembling member, she's met with a turrent of cold water to the face that distracts her, "And that, students, is not how one manage to capture a Saurian."

The bell rings before Professor Port narrow his eyes, "Until next time class and remember, stay vigilant." "Team JNPR, Team RWBY, can you stay a minute?"

Slowly heading to the rotund man, they watch alongside him as several robotic hands force her back. As she's recage, he looks to Jaune with a frown, "Are you alright...this doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Not in the slightest," hearing the feral shriek before clashing with the cage, he growls before looks away, "just wish you didn't keep her alive." Seeing the surprise look, Jaune shrugs his shoulders, "We're Saurian, we have little morals that have been groom and if you're a feral you might as well have been an animal."

"Speaking of animals, there's been an...infestation on campus," seeing their curious face, Professor Port waves for them to follow. As they step outside, they see various creatures with a bone frill, foot long quills on their tail, and parrot like beak. Some have long horns while others lack any.

As the gaze around, Port look behind, "Mr. Arc, do you know...Mister Arc?" Hearing Nora make a shushing sound, the others look in the direction she's looking. At first they don't see anything until Ruby and Pyrrha watch the bush move apart as Jaune's and Atlanta's head poke out.

As Nora begins recording, Jaune looks down at his daughter as she tense. Seeing her target a limping omega topsian, he smiles before nodding. As soon as she receives his approval, she burst out of the underbrush causing the many topsians to bellow. Ducking past stomping legs and thrashing tails, she bites into the neck of the topsian. Latching on with sharp teeth, she begins clawing at the thick hide as the pig size prey thrash around.

With a final buck, the topsian manage to knock her of only to meet a solid foot before Jaune grabs the frill. Making certain Atlanta is watching, twist to the right before sharply twisting left. As the beast trips over its leg, Jaune delivers a bone shattering bite to the neck.

As the younger Saurian walks over with hunger in her eyes, Nora leans forward while ignoring the green face of Ruby and Weiss, "Ain't nature fascinating?"

"...you know what Nora, yes it is," the others turn to she Ruby crouch over a bush, puking her guts out.

\- Peter and Bartholomew watch through binoculars as a group of seven small three and a half foot tall Saurian with brown feathers move over to the carcass. Before the alpha can take a bite, Jaune's head rise up before growling. As the scavengers took off and Jaune goes back to eating, Bartholomew takes a drink from his mug before looking at his friend, "You know, Nora Valkyrie was just showing me this video."

"The one with him hunting?" seeing the doctor nods, Peter pinch his mustache, "it was like watching a nature documentary."

"Do you think it's possible to re-intergrate a Saurian," as Peter motion for him to continue, Bartholomew points at Jaune and a napping Atlanta, "we use Jaune as an alpha and hope that-"

"-he doesn't kill the girl cause he will if he gets the chance," the pair watch as Jaune picks the young Saurian up and walks away, the small scavengers heading to the carcass with relish. Seeing the girl curl into him, Peter looks over ar his friend, "Check with Glynda and we keep his team close by."

-1 Week Later- The class sit on the edge of their seats as Jaune Arc steps into the ring. On the other side of the fence, the feral pace back and forth before snapping her gaze at him. As the silence drags out, Atlanta squirm in her seat and draw the older female's attention. As she puffs out her feathers, Jaune roars at her.

As she seem to lay down on her stomach, Glynda nudge her glasses up, "Looks like there's hope after all."

As groups head off, Nora looks up at her team leader, "Hey Jaune?" Seeing that she has his attention, she taps her foot nervously, "Saurian are based off of therapod dinosaurs...right?"

"Yeah."

"What is the Feral base off of?"

"She is a Yutyrannus."

"Oh, okay," looking at Atlanta, she blinks, "what is Atlanta then?"

"She is a monophosaurus," seeing Nora nod, he answer her before she opens her mouth, "and I am an allosaurus."

The sound of engines can be heard as one of the bulkheads the school owns touch down. As a crowd begin to gather, a blond woman with shoulder length spiky hair, sapphire color eyes exits the aircraft and generous tracks of land.

Looking around, she smiles before she walks to the two teams, "Jaune, it's great to see you little bro!" Feeling her hug him, the Allo huffs before bringing her in. Hearing a chirp, the two siblings look down as Atlanta cocks her head to the side, "Oh, who's this little cutie?"

"Meet my new daughter Atlanta," seeing his sister raise an eyebrow, Jaune shrugs his shoulder, "there's a problem, Vi?"

"Just wanting to see who the mama in this family," as Violet says this, she watch as the younger saurian hustles over to her brother's red haired teammate. As she smile widely, Jaune rolls his eyes before he stalks into the underbrush.

Several teams and faculties watch, from a distance with binoculars, as Jaune crouch in the bush as a group of topsians begin to dip their mouth to drink. Peter Port turns to his right as he notice his fellow recording before he shake his head.

Jaune waits for the sentry to dip for a drink before he lunges from the underbrush. The sound of bellows and squeels can be heard as the herd of herbivores gather into a semi circle with horns facing outwards. As the topsians' frills turns a bright red color, Jaune let's out a roar that the topsians return.

Eyes darting for an opening, Jaune begin to shift back when out the corner of his eyes he see a bull size sigma topsian pawing the ground as the seven from the other day try to circle around. The alpha tries to pounce on herbivore's back only to be gored through the chest and thrown at the ground.

Bellowing again, the sigma turns its head to Jaune just as he bites down on one of its horns. As the pair try to throw the other down, three of the six remaining saurians rush out of the area as the other three clamp onto the topsian's right legs and tail. Thrashing its tail, the saurian is pick off the ground as the other two jump back to avoid being stomp.

Breaking Jaune's grip on its horn, the topsianstab into the saurian's arm. Jaune kicks out at the topsian in the eye, both carving the organ out and breaking deadlock. As Jaune let out a roar, the topsian bellow is cut off by a second roar. The yuty lets out a shrill roar at the same time that Jaune roar. Realizing the true danger, the sigma prepares to flee until the other saurians swarm its hide.

As it tries to buck off the attackers, it's no surprise when the stronger pair clamp onto the topsian's jugular and leg while the others bail. The two pull towards themselves, causing the being to fall onto its side. As it struggles, the six saurians darts forward and take many bites. Slowly, the bloodlost cause the topsian to still and breath its last breath.

Stepping back, Jaune huffs loudy before he takes a bite of the creature's neck. Barely grunting as the six saurians begin to eat, he notice the yuty sitting back patiently, "Eat, you deserve it."

As she creeps closer, the allo can't help but notice her head and dorsal feathers have turn spring green. Looking at the six other saurians, he focus on the differences.

Three of the saurians are definitely raptors with their sickle like toe claw. One of the others have a nose horn with two smaller brow horns signifying her as a cerato. The final two have a horn in the center of their forehead making them majungas.

Feeling the yuty shift closer with a low hiss, Jaune looks up as Pyrrha and Atlanta walk over. As the youngest saurian takes small bites from the carcass, the human leans onto the huntsman-in-training's shoulder, "Your sister is nice."

"Yeah well, you don't have to live with her," feeling fingers running through his feathers, Jaune let's his shoulders ease under Pyrrha's ministration. The pair watch as Atlanta try to pounce on the female majunga's tail only for it to slide away.

As the sun sets in the distance, trio heads indoors while the other seven Saurians moves to the small woods.

 _Omake_

Deep in the wilds of Atlas, a village of humans cower as the sound of Grimms continues to rip apart their homes. In one of the buildings, a pair of young women shakes in fear as beowolves claw at the door.

Just as one of the beowolves breach the door, the sound of bulkheads flying above can be heard before gun fire ring through the evening. As the beowolves turn to face the new threat, a deep roar echoes out before a tall humanoid shape collides with one of them.

The figure has white feathers covering his body with blue streaks and tips. Yellow eyes shine in rage before he let loose another roar and bites down onto one of their skulls. As a loud crack can be heard as he barely applies any pressure, his tail sweep those behind him off their feet.

Before they can rise, the beowolves are gun down by a group of Atlesian soilders. As the group of humans and faunus head off, the being looks at the pair of women, "Are you ladies alright?"

Seeing them nod, he straightens up before gazing up with a small smile, "It seems like the last of the Grimms have either fled or been slain. Do you have anywhere to go?"

Seeing them look down, he motions for them to follow as he walks towards the center of town. Gesturing them to board the bulkhead, he turns to an older man with a salute, "Sir, Sargeant Blanco Kuro reporting in."

"How is the evacuation going?" turning to the Saurian, General Ironwood and Sargeant Kuro both turn to shoot at a swooping Nevermore. Seeing as the Saurian's face twist slightly, the general nods before pressing a button on his collar.

As the human and Saurian heads for the bulkhead, neither notice as a female figure gaze at them in heated fury, "Soon enough, the world will know that everything is a lie...soon enough."

 **Thus, here you have the next chapter. Before anyone complains about the time jumps, I'm really only focusing on Team JNPR. Hope you enjoyed this and keep being awesome.**


	3. Author Notes

**Author notes**

Man it's been a long time since I did one of these. So, I have some irritable news that I need you to put your weapons away for... I'll be dropping some of my stories. *Holds up hands with closed eyes while everyone following points some form of weapon at me* LET ME EXPLAIN!..

The stories I am dropping either no longer appeal to me or makes no sense whatsoever. That being said, I do have some good news. I will not take the story off my page **until** there is anyone that wish to do them in my place...although if it has an OC, you will have to make your own character unless said otherwise.

Another piece of news is that I am starting to do what Solora Goldsun is doing. Each Tuesday, I will be updating a story in respect for Dragon Tuesday that is done every week by Solora Goldsun and I have a poll on my page. I hope to do all the other non dragon stories once a month...hopefully.

But you all are probably wondering what stories are being dropped...and whoever has the rusty pitchfork, GET THAT DAMN THING OFF MY NECK OR I'LL SHOVE IT BETWEEN YOUR ARSE!

 **Big Cat of Konoha** is officially cancelled. On my page, you will find that a challenge in order to either make your own or copy mine.

 **Dragon Fangs** is unfortunately cancelled. While I hate to put my first RWBY OC in the death bowl, I have yet to find any inspiration to continue it. This one _**must**_ be changed, I do not want to see clones of my character.

The other is not a fanfiction I have done but if you wish to do so, it's a SAO/Mass Effect crossover. For more information, go to my page and see or send me an email.

If I receive any email dealing with bullshit, I will straight up report the trouble maker and block them. This may be the internet, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a complete idiot.

Thank you all for your time, including you Pitchfork Guy, and this is DracoTitan signing off. Keep being awesome and have a great day.


End file.
